Conseillers en chef du Bungalow 7
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: À la fin de l'été où les demi-dieux se sont opposés à Gaïa, Will passe voir Nico un soir à son bungalow pour s'assurer qu'il à eu son bon apport calorique quotidien. Dommage que les Harpies l'obligent à se cacher dans le bungalow 13. Certains doutes du blond risquent de refaire surface...


Salut les gens !

Je suis de retour avec un petit OS, une fois de plus sur un personnage qui n'est pas particulièrement important, mais que j'apprécie beaucoup (comme beaucoup d'entre vous, j'imagine), j'ai nommé le docteur Will Solace !

Donc cette fois-ci encore, je me suis inspiré d'une image trouvée sur Pinterest où l'on voit les conseillers en chef du bungalow 7 au fils du temps. Encore bien badant cette histoire en tout cas ;)  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont à Rick Riordan.

Et j'en profite pour remercier Crazy-iya et LaEleRousse pour vos reviews sur mon OS "Tu te souviens, petit frère ?", chose que je n'avais toujours pas faite. Et promis cette fois-ci il n'y pas d'acharnement sur le Jasper.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et vous prie de bien vouloir être indulgent sur cet écrit pondu en une seule fois (crise d'inspiration oblige !).

* * *

Conseillers en chef du bungalow 7.

La fin de l'été était déjà là. Et comme à chaque fin d'été, les pensionnaires de la Colonie des Sang-mêlé reçurent une lettre circulaire sur leur table de chevet afin de faire part de leur décision quant à l'année prochaine. Rester à la colonie pour s'entraîner à survivre dans le monde extérieur, ou partir au risque de se confronter à sa dangerosité quotidienne. Tenter d'échapper aux monstres qui veulent vous faire la peau peut se révéler des plus exténuant. Et ce n'est que l'un des nombreux soucis de la vie d'un héros. Lorsque l'on se penche sur les menaces que côtoient les simples mortels, ce n'est guère mieux. Il est vite arrivé de se prendre un bus en pleine face ou mourir écraser par une balle à foin de 600 kg. A contrario, il valait peut-être mieux pour les survivants du conflit contre Gaïa d'affronter tout cela plutôt que la présence du Dieu du vin à longueur d'année.

Toujours est-il que Will décida d'appliquer le principe le plus élémentaire de la procrastination et de repousser sa décision finale au moment ultime. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses plus urgentes à se préoccuper comme soigner tous ces abrutis qui pensent que l'armure est accessoire lors d'une partie de capture l'étendard. Par exemple. Ou de retirer une flèche perdue d'un certain fils de Poséidon du postérieur de Grover. Par exemple. Ou de fliquer ce fameux Nico Di Angelo afin de s'assurer qu'il ingurgitait effectivement son apport calorique nécessaire tous les jours. C'est pour cette raison que notre cher enfant d'Apollon faisait face à un bungalow lugubre arborant fièrement un crâne animal qui surplombait la porte d'entrée. Les lueurs vertes que dégageaient les flambeaux qui le juxtaposaient, échouaient lamentablement dans leur tâche d'égayer le tout. Le blond finit par trouver le courage de toquer à la porte. Le nom de ce fameux courage ? _Harpies-en-furie-qui-s-appretent-a-devorer-tout-ce-qui-leur-tombe-sous-leur-aile_.

La porte mit quelque temps de s'ouvrir, faisant place à un Nico qui était réputé pour son accueil des plus agréables.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sunshine ?

Je vous avais dit que Nico était doté d'un sens de l'accueil des plus agréables ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu au réfectoire tout à l'heure, alors je t'amène de quoi manger, dit tout simplement l'interpelé.

_ Tu peux toujours te brosser pour que je me force à manger, décréta le brun.

_ Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ces cookies. Ordre du docteur !

Sous un regard plein d'obstination, le fils d'Hadès plia (une fois de plus) face à l'autre. Il lui prit le paquet qu'on lui avait apporté dans ses mains et entrouvrit le papier kraft pour humer le contenu. Bien que le résident du bungalow 13 ne l'avouerait très certainement jamais, par les dieux ! Que ça s'entait bon !

_ Très bien, je les mangerais. Autre chose ?

_ Oui, je peux me réfugier ici quelques minutes le temps que les harpies s'éloignent ? Histoire de prolonger un petit peu mon espérance de vie…

_ Tu oses demander ça à l'enfant du dieu des Enfers ?

N'ayant pas réfléchi auparavant à l'hypothèse que peut être un cadavre supplémentaire pourrait intéresser son vis-à-vis, Will n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un large sourire de malaise. Cela eut pour effet de faire lever la commissure des lèvres de Nico qui se décala, amusé, et tendit la main vers l'intérieur pour l'inviter à rentrer. Rassurant par la même occasion le médecin du camp qui ne se fit pas prier pour échapper aux griffes des monstres.

A peine eut-il le temps de passer le pas de la porte, que Will subit un choc au cerveau : ce bungalow était d'une propreté exemplaire. Les lumières diffusées par les bougies déposées devant la statue représentant Hadès permettaient très largement d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de la pièce. Tout était rangé, pas un seul vêtement trainé et aucun objet semblait se situer autre part qu'à la place qu'on lui avait défini. Même la bibliothèque qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre était triée. Les livres étant classés par auteurs et date de parution. Les vêtements que Nico avait préparés pour le lendemain étaient déjà sortis mais très soigneusement placés sur une chaise, très bien plié.

_ C'est monsieur Propre qui habite ici ou quoi ? souffla le blond impressionné.

_ Bianca était très à cheval sur le rangement, alors j'ai fini par acquérir certains petits côtés maniaques avec le temps.

_ Si seulement ta sœur avait transmis 10% de cet aspect-là à mes frères et sœurs, je serais bien content ! Je t'assure que vivre en collocation avec une vingtaine de frères et sœurs qui s'occupent plus de leur physique que de leur hygiène de vie n'est pas de tout repos.

Will prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour observer cet environnement, essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le roi fantôme à travers une décoration inexistante et des photos absentes. N'entendant plus les harpies, il se décida à prendre congé. Il se retourna donc face à Nico pour le lui annoncer quand il subit un nouveau choc.

_ C'est quoi ce T-shirt ? Deux mois que je te connais et c'est bien la première fois que je te vois en portait un aussi… peu noir ! Enfin hormis cette fameuse chemise hawaïenne, tenta-t-il de rigoler.

Nico revêtait effectivement un haut bleu roi par-dessus un caleçon gris large. Le plus stupéfiant, c'était le logo gigantesque qui était plaqué sur le vêtement. Embarrassé, le brun rougit légèrement et détourna le regard tout en croisant les bras afin de cacher un minimum le dessin.

_ Je t'interdis de te moquer Solace ! Les frères Alatir m'ont encore joué un tour et ont mis du poil à gratter dans tous mes vêtements. Jason m'a donc prêté des vêtements dont il ne se sert plus. Je sais bien que j'ai l'air ridicule là-dedans.

_ Mais non qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Il te manque simplement de grosses lunettes et tu serais un geek super mignon, je pourrais même t'embrass…

Oh ? Que voit-on se profiler à l'horizon ? Mais oui, c'est bien ça : une bonne grosse bourde de notre légendaire Sunshine. C'est vrai que Will avait déjà fait son comming-out depuis pas mal de temps à la colonie, mais de là à draguer ouvertement un garçon au camp d'entraînement (et dans son bungalow qui plus est), c'était vraiment gros.

Pendant que le fils d'Apollon regrettait d'avoir laissé s'échapper ses dernières paroles tout en essayant d'afficher un visage souriant sans laisser transparaître son malaise, celui d'Hadès fit volteface et rougit encore plus violemment. Dans le but d'atténuer le malaise, Will détourna le regard et se remit à contempler les petits détails de la pièce. Sympa, ces petites fissures au plafond, ça fait très souterrain. Ça colle parfaitement avec le personnage. Une salle de bain privée ? La chance ! La cabine d'Apollon n'avait droit qu'à une salle de musculation personnelle avec du matériel qui datait sûrement du conflit entre les Grecs et les Romains au cours de la Guerre de Sécession. Autant dire que c'est le top de la modernité selon les dieux ! Un joli petit vase datant de l'Antiquité, le paquet de cookie sur le bureau, un livre sur la table de chevet, la lettre circulaire de Dyonisos à destination de Nico. Fallait vraiment que Will se mette à y réfléchir d'ailleurs. L'épée en fer stygien exposée et mise en valeur au pied du lit double dans lequel dormait le brun. Son armoire en aci… La lettre ! L'invité refit face à Nico qui l'observait depuis ce temps, ayant réussi à cacher des couleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de cette lettre ? Tu vas repartir à nouveau ?

_ Non, je vais rester. Et puis de toute façon, même si je voulais partir, je n'aurai aucun endroit où aller. J'irais de temps en temps passer au camp Jupiter pour dire bonjour à Hazel et Reyna, mais c'est ici qu'est ma place dorénavant. Jason me l'a fait comprendre.

_ Par contre, interdiction d'utiliser le vol d'ombre ! Ordre du Docteur !

_ Oui papa ! soupira Nico en roulant des dieux.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du médecin. Être comparé au dieu des Enfers n'avait rien de très flatteur !

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Tu vas rester ?

_ Et bien je ne sais pas trop encore pour le moment. Je suis un peu perdu. C'est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup retourner voir ma mère et mon beau-père, mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter la colonie pour autant. Et puis, mon statut de conseiller en chef n'est pas à prendre à la légère, je dois être là pour mes frères et sœurs également. J'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer mon bungalow que j'en viens souvent à me demander si c'est une bonne chose que ce soit moi le responsable de ma fratrie.

Percevant la soudaine détresse du blond, le roi fantôme s'assit sur son lit et invita Will à en faire de même avant de lui parler.

_ C'est vrai que je te connais que depuis peu, mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un hasard que ce soit toi qui soit devenu le conseillé en chef. Tu veux bien me dire comment étaient les autres avant toi ? Histoire que je puisse me faire une meilleure idée de l'enjeu.

C'est fou ce que le contact avec ce Solace et Reyna avait était bénéfique pour lui ces deux derniers mois. Le brun ne rechignait plus à discuter, mais il lui arrivait même de relancer la discussion dorénavant.

_ Eh bien, pour commencer par le début, le premier conseillé en chef que j'ai connu de mon bungalow c'était Lee Fletcher. Il était très gentil et m'a bien accueilli quand j'ai débarqué ici à mes dix ans. Je me suis, de suite, senti chez moi grâce à lui. Il avait la main sur le cœur et se démenait toujours pour faire en sorte qu'un maximum de personnes soient satisfaites. Je me souviens qu'à mon arrivée j'étais couvert d'écorchures et terrifié. C'est lui qui m'a soigné et rassuré. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu me spécialiser dans la guérison, pour pouvoir aider à mon tour. Et puis je dois avouer que le combat n'est pas ma grande spécialité, contrairement à lui. Il arrivait à décocher des flèches à une vitesse causant toujours des dommages. Il était à la colonie depuis huit quand il est malheureusement mort pendant la bataille du labyrinthe à cause d'un géant. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à cet instant, mais il m'a poussé et s'est sacrifié pour moi. Le seul souvenir que j'ai gardé de lui, c'est la bande en Velpeau qu'il m'a donné pour me soigner que je garde toujours au poignet depuis. J'avais également récupéré son collier avec ses perles, mais nous l'avons redonné à sa famille.

Ressasser ces souvenirs était particulièrement éprouvant pour Will. Il ne supportait pas voir ses proches souffrir, ou pire, décéder sous ses yeux lui rappelant qu'il est inutile. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nico eut un geste affectueux et posa sa main dans le dos de son invité pour lui montrer son soutien. Il l'encouragea à continuer, comprenant que cela ne pourrait faire que du bien au blond de se libérer d'un poids dont il assumait seul depuis bien trop longtemps.

_ Cet été là, c'est Michael Yew qui a pris le poste de conseiller en chef des Apollons. C'était le plus âgé après Lee. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu suite à la mort sa mort et il a su reprendre la direction du bungalow comme s'il avait toujours fait ça. Et lui aussi savait se battre. En plus de ses flèches soniques, il arrivait toujours à frapper au bon endroit. En général, il ne lui fallait qu'un tir pour abattre un monstre à le réexpédier au Tartare. Mais lui aussi a péri dans l'affrontement contre Chronos. Enfin du moins je l'imagine, on n'a jamais réussi à retrouver son corps après la bataille de Manhattan. Entre tous ceux qui sont tombés au combat et ceux qui ont pris le parti des Titans, je me suis retrouvé à la tête de mon bungalow, en pleine bataille. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de pleurer mon frère que je soignais les blessés et me battais du mieux que je pouvais pour survivre. Mais parfois, c'est difficile de se dire qu'il aurait était préférable que ce soit moi qui meurs plutôt qu'eux.

_ Écoutes, Will. Tes frères étaient certes de grands combattants, tu es un soigneur. Tu as sauvé beaucoup de vies au cours de ces guerres, Annabeth y comprit. Et tu as même fait accoucher une nymphe avec une armée à notre frontière. C'est donc peu dire. De plus, je suis sûr que si les Parques n'ont pas encore tranché ton fils, c'est que ta vie vaut encore la peine d'être vécue. Crois-moi.

Les paroles rassurantes et la fraicheur du bungalow assoupirent le blond qui venait se fatiguer à pleurer. Nico le glissa donc sous sa couette et l'installa correctement avant de le rejoindre et de lui embrasser le front après s'être callé auprès de lui.

_ C'est justement parce que tu es porté naturellement sur les autres et que tu es le plus grand médecin de la colonie depuis longtemps que tu es le conseillé en chef idéal pour les Apollons.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis sûr et certain.

_ Et puis, à moi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie Sunshine. Alors hors de question que je t'abandonne.

Un instant passa au cours duquel les deux garçons somnolèrent.

_ Je vais rester au fait. Je vais rester pour mes frères et sœurs cette année. Et pour toi.

Ces paroles eurent raison de la vigueur du fils d'Apollon qui se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras du roi fantôme. Il s'endormit après quelques secondes à peine. Le résident du bungalow 13 lui murmura ces quelques mots à l'oreille, que Will crut rêver :

_ Moi aussi, je reste pour toi, réussit-il à dire avant de s'en aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois-ci, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt avec une fiction qui s'intitulera très certainement "Détective Reyna" qui tentera de résoudre une série de meurtres. Enfin bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant. ;)

 _Sayonara !_


End file.
